Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
thumb|leftNelliel Tu Odelschwanck jinak známá také jako Nelia Tu Oderschvank nebo Nel je bývalá Tres (trojka) Espada a její fracción jsou Dondochakka Bilstin, Pesche Guatiche a Bawabawa. Nel je malý Arrancar s krátkými tyrkysovými vlasy. Přes nos jí prochází červená značka. Hollow díra je na neznámém místě, tetování s číslem Espada má na zádech a maska je na hlavě. Přes masku má prasklinu, která pokračuje do hluboké jizvy, která končí u nosu. V pravé formě je to žena kolem 20 let s velkými prsy a je velmi podobná zmenšené podobě. Na to, že vypadá jako malá holčička zná výrazy, nad nimiž se i dospělý člověk pozastavuje a sama o sobě říká, že je masochistka. Neumí velmi dobře mluvit, plete si písmena, nebo je neumí dobře vyslovit. Například místo Ichigo říká Itsygo. Jak Nelliel v pravé podobě je klidná, inteligentní a rafinovaná. Při boji umí být velmi krutá, ale nepreferuje boj jen tak. Když má bojovat, musí mít k tomu dobrý důvod. Pokud její protivník není schopen pokračovat, nezabije ho, nechá ho na pokoji. Když je malá, raději říká věci od srdce, její poddaní ji mají velmi rádi, proto Pesche a Dondochakka zůstaly s ní, když ji vyhodili z Las Noches. Malá Nel si vůbec nepamatuje, že by byla někdy velká Nelliel. Avšak pamatuje si jména těch členů Espada, kteří tam byli, když ona. Když se změní do pravé podoby, ví, že byla malá, ale když zpět do malé, zase si nic nepamatuje. Tuto změnu neví ovládat. Změní se pod vlivem emocí. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck byla trojka Espada v časech, kdy byl Nnoitra osmička. A Nnoitra ji nenáviděl, protože byla silnější než on a to nevěděl vystát. Několikrát s ní bojoval, ale vždy prohrál a ona ho nechala žít. Pak s ním už bojovat nechtěla. Proto zaútočil na její fracción, aby něj zaútočila a využil pomoc Szayela Aporro Granza. Vytvořil jakousi iluzi a pak ji sekl mečem po hlavě, čímž se vlastně ukázalo, že to on jí způsobil tu jizvu. Pak ji is fracción vyhodil s Las Noches as překvapením zjistil, že se zmenšila do dětské podoby. Jak malá se nalepila na Ichigo a stala se jeho kamarádkou. Při jeho cestě do Las Noches mu pomáhala a on pomáhal jí. Později narazili na Nnoitru, který ji hned poznal. Nnoitra útočil na Ichigo, který proti němu neměl šanci, protože byl vyčerpaný z boje s Grimmjowov. Nel Zde velmi plakala, chtěla aby přestal, ale on nepřestával. Vlivem emocí se změnila na velkou, s Nnoitrom bojovala, ale když mu chtěla zasadit smrtelný úder, znovu se změnila na malou a Nnoitra ji porazil. Pak přišel Kenpachi ... Sliny Nel jsou léčivé. Má síly Hollow, umí pohltit cero a rovněž ho i střílet. Střílí jej z úst. Zanpakuto se jmenuje Gamuza (prekl. kamzík) a uvolňuje se frází "utae" (pekl. prohlá). V Resurrección se změní. Její maska se zvětší a namísto spodní části těla má tělo kamzíka (jako kentaur). Na rukou má brnění a drží zbraň. Její síla se několikanásobně zvýší. Speciální schopnost je ta, že hodí po nepříteli tuto zbraň a ta ho probodne a má takovou sílu, že dokáže zničit i jeho zbraň. Tato síla se jmenuje Lanzador Verde (prekl. zelená kopí).